Becoming a Man
by Seann
Summary: Shikamaru treats Ino and Choji to dinner, showing a real growth as a person from the lazy shirker he once was, Ino noticing it praises his change and growth into a man. But there is something he isn't telling his teammates. One Shot


**Becoming A Man**

_**Dedicated to Marshie. 3!**_

The aroma of mixed meats filled the small Yakiniku Restaurant, the sizzle of each slice of beef, pork and lamb, and quiet chatter of people made the restaurant a popular choice for residents of Konoha.  
"Yeah!!! I still can't believe it!"  
Team 10 sat at their regular table, the bulkier member sitting across from his two comrades, cheerfully placing pieces of meat onto the grill in the middle of the table.  
"Settle down, Choji. Your making a scene" The sole female scolded angrily.  
The remaining member wore a lazy smirk across his face. "Let him go, Ino."

The blonde looked over at the boy. "You're right, although Choji does raise a good point, you're treating us to dinner, it is quite unlike you, Shikamaru."  
Choji took a deep sniff of the meat he just placed on the grill. "In my experience, if someone offers to treat you to dinner, you don't ask questions!" The boy said with a grin.  
Shikamaru lazily glanced at Ino. "You don't have to eat if you don't want to, Tsunade just gave me a bonus on that mission we finished recently, you guys deserve some of it too."

Their last mission was a strenuous one that finished a couple of days ago, they made it through with Shikamaru's genius plans, combined with flawless teamwork, the team had only collected their payment yesterday in which Lady Tsunade was so astounded by Shikamaru's actions in the face of danger that he was rewarded with extra.  
Ino smiled. "Wow Shikamaru, that's very kind of you!" She said cheerily, as she glanced back to the meat Choji had just flipped.  
"Nearly done nowwwww" An anticipated Choji commented as he drooled over the meat sitting on the barbecue.  
"Looks like someone's growing up" Ino sung teasingly as a blush came to Shikamaru's cheeks.  
"Your so troublesome, Ino" Shikamaru said as he looked away from the teasing, Ino. He couldn't let her know that her comments were making him blush!  
Ino laughed. "Your growing into a man that Asuma sensei would be proud of, definitely Shikamaru!"  
A smile came to Shikamaru's face, Asuma was a great man. Such praise was touching.  
Choji smiled. "It's true, Shikamaru! You've definitely come a long way from that lazy shirker you used to be!"  
"Hey! Don't get so far ahead, Choji. He's still so lazy!" Ino teased.  
Shikamaru looked up at Ino. "Asuma would be proud of all of us" He said sternly nodding.  
"Foods ready!" Choji yelled as he readied his chopsticks and began to pick as many meat off the barbecue and onto his plate as fast as possible, causing Ino to once again begin scolding him as she fought with him with her chopsticks to try and secure herself and Shikamaru a meal.  
Shikamaru smiled as he observed his friends fighting and yelling, it was truly the way Team 10 enjoyed themselves.  
They soon finished their meal, they moved to the counter and Shikamaru paid and obscene amount of money to the cashier. Feeding Choji was a big price by itself!  
"Thank you" Ino said cheerily as the team walked out after payment.

The cold night air breezed through Konoha, the moon shone brightly in the cloudless night.  
The trio began to walk towards their homes.  
"That was great, Thanks a lot Shikamaru!" Choji said joyfully.  
"Yea! We should do this again soon! Thanks so much, Shikamaru!" Ino said as she glanced over to him. Before frowning. "Geez it's cold…"  
"Maybe you should wear more then?" Shikamaru commented.  
Ino's blue eyes set on Shikamaru. "Oh?"  
Shikamaru mentally smacked himself in the face. He didn't mean it in the slightly nasty way it came out.  
"I mean…" He began.  
"Are you saying I don't wear enough!? Shikamaru! You make it out like I'm some sort of skank! And let me add, I would have wore a jacket had the one that matched what I'm wearing now not been in the wash!" Ino yelled.  
"I didn't mean it like that, I was just saying wear a jacket, even if it doesn't go with the outfit… change it or something."  
"Psh! You don't understand girls at all, do you? We like to look good." Ino said stubbornly, giving a glare at Shikamaru before looking straight ahead, walking angrily.  
Shikamaru looked at Choji who smiled. "You've done it now, Shikamaru" The chubby boy whispered.  
Shikamaru let out a sigh, as he glanced up the road ahead of him, a path lead off the road; the way to Choji's house, which means it was going to leave Ino and Shikamaru walking in silence for another ten minutes.  
Shikamaru wanted a night out with his team to go well, but it's to be expected. While Team 10 had great teamwork, they often clashed.  
The group stopped.  
"Here's my turn"  
"Seeya Choji" Shikamaru said with a smile.  
Ino waved smiling, as Choji turned and walked down the road by himself.  
"I suppose that leaves us…" Shikamaru said as the two began to walk.  
The blonde's ponytail swished as she stomped silently ahead of him.  
Shikamaru let out a sigh, before she turned around suddenly.  
"Tell me. What was the real reason you treated us, I was there when Tsunade paid you, so was Choji. He was just too polite to call your lie out." Ino questioned, her eyebrows furrowed. She would of accepted him just wanting a fun night out with his teammates, but a lie thrown into the story made it very suspicious.  
"Lady Tsunade called me back in as we were leaving, just me. That's when she gave it to me. Just drop it, Ino." Shikamaru replied with slight anger. Couldn't she just accept a nice gesture?  
Ino frowned. Tsunade did make Shikamaru wait a couple minutes for a chat after Ino and Choji had left. Guilt filled her stomach, she had just accused the man who treated her to dinner of lying to her.  
"Sorry Shikamaru… Well. I've got it, I feel bad for accusing you, so let's do something fun!" Ino said cheerily, her blue eyes sparkling as she looked at Shikamaru.  
Shikamaru frowned. "I sort of have to get home, get some rest…"  
Ino frowned. "Just come, It will be fun! Plus your lazy life style you don't need rest!"  
Shikamaru sighed, as Ino walked back. "Come on" Ino teased as she pulled his hand and began to lead the way.

"Where are we going, Ino. Why are we out here?" Shikamaru said looking around the field she had lead him to.  
It was a grassy hill, many flowers around, although the night air seemed to make them look less lively.  
"When I was younger, we were brought here, the Kunoichi for flower arranging. Sakura and I sat right here" Ino said as she stop and sat on the field, looking up at Shikamaru who stared at her. "What are you doing, sit with me!"  
Shikamaru obliged as he slowly sat down, and glanced over at her. "So what are we doing here?"  
Ino looked up at the stars. "I love just staring up at the stars… it makes me happy, and lets me think" She said softly as she laid on her back looking at the stars. "It's why I understand why you enjoy cloud watching so much…"  
Shikamaru nodded. "Resting and thinking, it's good for you."  
Ino looked up at him, sitting up and undoing her ponytail. "Come on. Just lay with me… you love cloud watching, star gazing is just as good!" She said smiling.  
Shikamaru frowned. "I do need to be home…"  
"For what" Ino retorted.  
"Mum will chew me out… for being out so late."  
"Oh grow up, Shikamaru! What happened to the man that treated Choji and me to dinner, huh? I feel bad, okay… Just do this for me…?" Ino said with a soft smile on her face, as opposed to the confident smile she normally wore.  
"Alright!" Ino said excitedly, as Shikamaru began to take off his jacket , before handing it to Ino. "What's this?" She asked.  
"You said you were cold, plus I'm wearing long sleeve shirt under this… so" Shikamaru explained.  
"How romantic, Shikamaru! You really are becoming a man, aren't you!" Ino commented with a grin, as a blush came to his cheeks.  
Ino pulled on the jacket, flipping her hair out from under the jacket then laying onto her back again. "Lay down, relax!" She said smiling.  
Shikamaru nodded as he gazed up at the sky, then laying down.  
"You really have to stop saying I'm becoming a man, Ino"  
Ino smiled. "Why's that, it's true. You should accept the compliment, take more pride in yourself, Shikamaru!"  
Shikamaru frowned. "It's not true. I'm the same" He replied.  
Ino laughed. "The old Shikamaru wouldn't treat me and Choji dinner, or offer his jacket. It'd be… too troublesome!" She replied.  
Shikamaru sighed. "I guess."  
"Just accept it, Shikamaru! It's really great... Your growing so strong."  
Shikamaru smirked. "That goes both ways, you've really improved yourself, Ino. Your becoming a bit of a strategist too."  
Ino looked over at Shikamaru. "A strategist? How?"  
"That last mission we did together, you were really putting out good ideas to add to our plan of attack even I didn't think of" Shikamaru replied.  
Ino smiled. "Really?... Well I guess I learnt from the best…"  
The two stared at the stars for around twenty minutes.  
"Well." Ino said as she stood up. "You need to get home, didn't you?"  
Shikamaru nodded as he stood up.  
"Then Let's go!" Ino cheered as the two began to walk home.

The two had returned back to Konoha village quickly, and reached a point where they were parting ways. "Thanks a lot for tonight, Shikamaru. It was great" Ino said cheerily.  
Shikamaru nodded. "Being with you and Choji was good."  
"Not troublesome at all?" Ino teased.  
"Any night with you is troublesome." Shikamaru replied with a smirk.  
Ino scowled. "Shikamaru, you jerk!" She said before laughing. "Well, did you want your jacket back?" She asked.  
"Wear it till you get home, just get it back to me next time" Shikamaru replied.  
"Wow, Shikamaru! I really can't believe how much you have changed; it's almost like an instant change. Your becoming such a man!" Ino said excitedly. "It makes me want to try harder in everything I do. Well! I'll see you around, Shikamaru!" She said smiling as she waved before walking down another path.  
Shikamaru frowned. "Some man. I can't even tell you I'm leaving tomorrow."

The next day, Ino had engaged in her normal schedule, wake early morning and get in some training, returned home for breakfast, she had planned to spend the day with Sakura.  
Right on time, as usual. A knock on Ino's door, she rushed to open to see Sakura.  
"Sakura!... Hey, I'm just finishing breakfast" Ino said waving to her best friend, who entered the Yamanaka house.  
"Hey, I thought I was going to be late, Lady Tsunade called me in for a bit of training. Who would have known even Lady Tsunade gets up early on Saturdays!" Sakura said smiling as she sat down at the table, decorated with a blue vase and flowers. To be expected from the family of florists.  
Ino sat down across from Sakura, as she took a bite into her toast.  
"So, last night, you had that dinner with Shikamaru and Choji, right?" Sakura asked, a worried look on her face.  
Ino nodded. "It was so strange! Shikamaru treated both me and Choji, he was being so nice, and just admirable!" The blonde frowned as she noticed Sakura's expression. "Why, what's wrong with that? You look sad or something"  
Sakura shook her head. "I thought you'd be more worried or down, I was worried about how you'd feel more then anything. I guess" Sakura replied nodding.  
Ino frowned. "What do you mean by that?"  
"Well, it was like Shikamaru's last dinner here for awhile, it is sort of… worrying." Sakura replied.  
"Last dinner, what the hell?" Ino yelled.  
"He didn't tell you?"  
"Tell me what!?"  
Sakura sighed. "Shikamaru was assigned to a mission with Kakashi sensei, Shizune sensei, Naruto and Tenten. It's a S rank mission… it's extremely dangerous. And they won't be back for around a month… if they even return. It's to the Land of Mist… A group of rogue ninja have apparently creating a jutsu strong enough to take out a whole village from an extreme distance, it was tipped Konoha was their target... the rogue ninja combine their chakra and send it towards us. It will kill us all. Lady Tsunade has already asked help from Gaara. But it will take awhile before they can get here, so she needs to stall time. It is highly likely, Shikamaru… Naruto… Kakashi sensei, Shizune sensi and Tenten will not return… it depends on how quickly Gaara's team can get to the Land of Mist."  
Ino dropped her piece of toast, standing indignantly. "I can't believe that jerk!! When does he leave!?" She yelled.  
"I saw Naruto off after my training with Lady Tsunade, just before I came here…" Sakura replied.  
The blonde's face went red with anger. "So that's why he shouted us. He was leaving for so long. And was worried if he died or something, that total idiot!" She yelled before stomping towards the door. "How far would they be?"  
Sakura shrugged. "With Kakashi sensei going aswell, they may still be waiting."  
Ino frowned. "Come on!" She yelled as she ran out of her house, followed by Sakura.  
The two sprinted through Konoha towards the exit.  
_Stupid Shikamaru, it all makes sense now. Lady Tsunade called him back in not for extra money, but to brief him on the mission… and that's why he was being so nice to me, and Choji! And why he wanted to get home for rest. You jerk, Shikamaru!_

The two kunoichi reached the gates, seeing Kakashi appear before Shizune, Naruto, Tenten and Shikamaru.  
"You're lucky, Kakashi just arrived. They're about to leave." Sakura told Ino as the two sprinted towards the group.  
The group of ninja began to leave Konoha.  
"STOP!!!"  
Kakashi, Shizune, Naruto and Tenten all stopped looking back to see the blonde and pink haired kunoichi's running towards them.  
Shikamaru didn't turn back to face the girls, his eyes widened with shock. Ino didn't know he was leaving… how did she?  
"You jerk, Shikamaru!" Ino yelled as she kick him hard in the back of the leg.  
Shikamaru turned around with a frown. "Ow! Damnit! What are you doing here, Ino!"  
"You're a total prick! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving on a mission! Did you think I wouldn't realize you were gone!?" She yelled, the blonde was clearly angry and upset.  
Shikamaru frowned. "I know that, Ino. It was just less troublesome."  
Ino's expression softened, as she wrapped her arms around the lazy chuunin. "Why would you do something so careless…" She said softly into his neck as tears welled in her eyes.  
Shikamaru stood silently.  
With in an instant, tears were rolling down Ino's face, constantly as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
_Why am I crying so much, it's a mission. It's a ninja's duty…  
Because it's Shikamaru…  
He's really become someone admirable, someone who I admire.  
But I don't trust his skills… to survive?  
I do.  
So why am I crying, I haven't cried like this since…  
Sasuke.  
I can't believe how slow I am, Shikamaru has replaced Sasuke.  
The one I care for… is Shikamaru.  
I don't even know when this happened. How…  
_Naruto looked at the two confused. "Why is Ino crying?"  
Tenten frowned. "Shut it Naruto" She hissed. "Ino clearly cares for Shikamaru, and he didn't want to tell her about his leaving on this mission in case he didn't return."  
"Why?" Naruto asked still a little lost.  
"Because Shikamaru cares for Ino aswell. He would rather run away then face it" Tenten nodded. "It's so cute!"  
Shizune frowned. "We have to leave now, Ino."  
Ino's tears slowed down, pulling away from Shikamaru, she wiped away the tears still clearly upset as she nodded.  
Shikamaru's dark eyes met Ino's blue sad eyes. "I couldn't tell you, Ino. I'm not a man like you think I've become."  
Ino shook her head. "You've changed a lot, Shikamaru… you've become the man I really… care for and want to be with". Ino stood close to Shikamaru, as she leaned in, closing her eyes softly and meeting her soft lips with Shikamaru's, she wrapped her arms around his neck, as the awkward Shikamaru stood stiffly his eyes not closing.  
Ino pulled back, tears still in her eyes before turning and walking away from the group towards Sakura.  
"Ino" Shikamaru said sternly. "You're the girl I care about most, and want to be with too, so… I will be back."  
The confidence, and assurance in Shikamaru's voice, stopped Ino's tears, she turned to face him. "Well. Do your best then." Ino said with a smile.  
Shikamaru nodded, before turning.  
Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Well with that diversion done, guess we're ready to go?"  
The group nodded, as they began to sprint, disappearing into Konoha's forest towards the dangerous mission ahead.  
And somehow, watching him leave, Ino felt confident that he would come back to her.

* * *

Hopefully Marshie liked it, and anyone else. Haven't written in awhile, so I feel its sorta awkward xD;;... Oh well, I left it sorta open at the end, not to continue it... but it felt right to leave it like that, wasn't gonna do a timeskip and return then more mushiness cause I'm a fan of like slow transition, not BANG I love you!! Hence why I never wrote it in this, haha. I lack romance in me, I guess. Although I like reading it if done tastefully, so I guess its just I didn't feel I could do it justice.

AND I must say I'm absolutely proud of the team I selected at the end, it just went so well with the final scene like, Tenten was chosen cause I like her, and she ended up sticking up for Ino, well telling Naruto to shut up to let them work it out and romantic type is in character, Kakashi chosen as a strong battle jounin, and his lateness was really important, Shizune was chosen as the team medic nin and her strictness came out, Naruto is thrown into all missions so I threw him in there and he worked with Tenten as like explaining what was happening.  
Like, I just sorta threw characters together for the mission and it worked out, like there was a little thought with like having to have a medic-nin but as far as like writing, it really helped XDD so Yah!

Thanks alot for reading everyone, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
